Angelus Aqua
by Maxaro
Summary: Primrose the Primarina and her master are all set to enjoy a few days of luxury at the Hano Grand Resort, only, those few days are going to be a bit more than what they had initially thought... Co-written with Lone.


When it came time to cash in on her trainer slash partner's popularity via a free weekend stay at the most lavish resort in Alola, the Hano Grand Resort on Akala Island, Primrose the Primarina was just about ready to pull her hair out. She knew she could do with a few days to just relax, and she knew her master most definitely could. His reputation preceded him, and as someone who constantly got challenged to battles he was pressured to keep that reputation healthy and growing.

She worked just as hard, if not _harder_ than her master just to make it easier on him, and she was glad to see both of their efforts pay off royally. She was _ready_ to be pampered.

Hano Beach was as lovely as ever, the sand warm and the sun reflecting off the crystal clear, sapphire waters beautifully. It was everything that Primrose adored, as a water type. There was just something so comforting about feeling the ocean waves wash over her body, and it almost felt like home. Almost.

Still, there was an undeniable happiness she felt whenever she smelled that salty breeze; whenever she relaxed under the shade of an umbrella beside her master as he dozed off peacefully, lulled by rhythmic and familiar sound of the tide.

Any other time, she would have practically dragged him towards the sea to spend hours playing around with her among the waves, but she knew that he needed as much rest as possible these days and she wasn't about to take that away from him just so she could have some fun. In some ways she could certainly come off as selfish to the other Pokemon in her master's team because of her past, but she would _never_ do something that could cause him harm. She cared for him _far_ too much for that.

A happy noise escaped Primrose as she felt her master's hand come to rest on her back, her head resting atop his chest listening to his calm, even breaths, each and every one of them making her feel an unprecedented sense of serenity.

They'd been partners for as long as she could remember, the Primarina, though still a Popplio at the time, being his first Pokemon, and throughout the years they'd overcome many challenges together, all of them only strengthening the bond she could feel between them. Sure, he'd caught plenty of other Pokemons on his journey throughout the Alola region, but Primrose had always felt like she was special to him, a fact that made her happier than she could possibly express to him.

The decent amount of fame they'd earned as a team was certainly nice, especially now that it had given them a well deserved chance to relax, but she'd still trade all of it away in a second if it meant that she'd be able to stay with her master forever. He'd taken care of her when she was young and immature, when she'd grown arrogant after a long string of victories, comforted her when her confidence had crumbled after said arrogance had lead her to believe she was unbeatable and didn't need him, and finally helped her get up again so that they could reach this point together...

Primrose was brought out of her reminiscing when she felt her master stir, and she raised her head up to watch as he sat up from his beach towel, stretching and smiling at her like he was having the time of his life just being there with her. And perhaps he was, she certainly couldn't remember a time in the past few months when they had managed to get so much rest in before moving on.

He stood up, gazing out at sea as the cries of Wingulls called out above them. He turned his gaze down to Primrose with a toothy grin. "You about ready to go back to our room, Prim? I think I could use a nice shower." Primrose chirped in a soft reply, smiling back up at him. "Yeah, we have been out here for a while haven't we? Alright, let's go and... relax some more." His tone was one of relief. Usually, after all, they'd have been through several battles by now, and each one would have been more draining than the last.

It felt good to take a break from the hectic nature of their lives, and as they walked back to their room there wasn't a single person wanting to battle in sight. Everyone was just having a good time, enjoying their day at the resort. It was all easy going in a way that Primrose felt her master craved deep down. Underneath all that wanderlust and longing for adventure.

When they reached the stairs leading up to the floor their room was located on, Primrose forced herself to look away, to come off as indignant as possible.

She could tell her master was looking at her with sympathy as he patted her head and brought the other to her flank. "Sorry girl, but it's either this or having to wait here while I get your ball."

She only continued to look away as he lifted her up into his nicely sunburnt arms with a soft grunt before starting to make his way up the stairs. It was a petty thing to do, but Primrose just couldn't let her master see just how much she liked being carried like this by him. For someone as strong and proud as her, it should make her feel practically offended to be carried like some bride whenever they got to the evil invention known as a staircase. But that didn't happen. In fact, it _never_ happened. Instead, she only felt unrestrained joy at being held in her master's arms, his chest against her side. It made her feel a sense of safety she had never known she craved, yet she couldn't bring herself to let him see this side of her. At least not yet.

When they finally reached the top of the stairs and she was placed back onto the floor, Primrose did her best to look like she'd been scowling all the way up, though her expression quickly became difficult to maintain when she got another scratch on her head and her master kept giving her that look that told her he was really sorry. How could she even _pretend_ to be mad when she knew just how much he cared about her?

It wasn't easy, but somehow she managed to make it all the way to the room without giving away her _dark secret_. Without so much as a sound of acknowledgement she made her way into the room as her master held the door open for her. She hated seeming so conceited, but if she could have only seen the way he smiled and rolled his eyes as her overly-dramatic acting job, she would have been too embarrassed to function.

She immediately made her way to the bed, and laid down on her back facing her master. She watched as he walked into the bathroom and put a couple of things away, finally taking the time to unpack the medium sized bag he had brought along.

Usually he travelled light, only bringing with him the basic provisions and whatever else he thought he'd need stuffed inside his backpack, but seeing as how this was a special little trip, him and Primrose had went back to his home town to gather a few extra things for some added comfort. To make things a little bit less foreign in their temporary home.

Primrose's eyes widened as she saw her special shampoo being pulled out of the bag. It was something that her master bought specially for her, even though it was apparently expensive. Whatever was in it, it felt like heaven whenever he rubbed it into her fur. That was the one downside to being away from home, really. She hardly ever got to use it, instead being lathered with whatever brand of Pokémon specific shampoo the Pokécenter or inn was stocked with.

Moving faster than any Primarina not in water should, Primrose made her way into the bathroom, secretly thankful that the door wasn't completely closed since that would have meant she would have smacked right into it full force—something her master would have surely never let her forget.

Speaking of her master, he was looking at her while clearly trying not to laugh at her behavior. She absolutely loved showers, and he knew as much, but the lengths she was willing to go when her special shampoo was brought out sometimes made him question whether or not she was somehow related to a very odd looking Victini.

With her nose, Primrose managed to get the shower doors to open before she looked back expectantly at her master, restraining herself from yapping at him impatiently. He finally let himself laugh as he walked over to join her, pulling off his shorts and throwing them into the pile of other unclean clothes he swore he was going to take care of soon.

As his body became revealed to her in all its human glory, Primrose felt both her cheeks and body begin to heat up, though she never averted her gaze. She knew that he would never suspect that she was looking at him with any other emotion than curiosity, but that wasn't at all what she felt coursing through her veins right about now. His arms, his chest and abs, shapely legs, and finally his crotch, she let her gaze wander over all of it, the warmth inside her only growing stronger the longer she looked. Male Primarina never made her feel like this, it was only her master that ushered forth these kinds of emotions, and she'd be lying if she tried to say that a part of her didn't like that fact. They weren't even the same species, yet somehow he looked so very attractive to her...

"You know, some days I wonder if I made a mistake showering with you to clean you when you were just a Popplio," she heard her master say as he walked past her into the shower and turning on the water. "But I guess I lost the right to complain about that long ago." Primrose certainly agreed with that.

As the water shot out from the shower head, he stepped inside the stall fully and closed the door, feeling rather glad that the shower was as spacious as it was. It had more than enough room to fit the both of them in there, and he was sure there was still room to fit a few other of his water types if he wanted to. But, of course, he wouldn't. This was something he only did with Primrose. She was special to him, she was his first Pokémon. For as long as he could remember, they did literally everything together, and that included cleaning up. It had become a special activity and while it might be a bit unfair to his other Pokémon, he wanted it to stay as just his and his Primarina's _thing._

Primrose yipped happily at her master as he made sure the temperature was to both of their liking, and as soon as he settled down on his knees on the floor of the shower she knew what was coming up. She fought in the urge to sing, which wasn't something she was really good at holding in, but at least she tried.

She watched her master grab the bottle of her special shampoo and squeezed a bit out onto his hand before lathering her up gently, taking his time so she could enjoy it. She cooed under his touch, crooning almost as he carefully and meticulously rubbed and massaged her soft coat. She closed her eyes and just let herself exist in the moment, enjoying herself more than she was sure she should have been. But she just couldn't help it, the moment was so amazingly perfect, and after the day they had had at the beach she really wanted to make it even more so.

Primrose didn't exactly know how, but the scent of the shampoo and the feeling of her master rubbing it in so lovingly, and the feeling of her muscles just relaxing and loosening up after being tight and tense for so long... it was clouding her mind, and she loved it. She needed more, and she there was this growing desire inside her to make her master to feel as good as he was making _he_ r feel.

She heard her master laugh which caused her to open her eyes again and it wasn't until then that she noticed that she'd been rubbing her side against his bare leg and that he was standing again. She gazed up at him through the curtain of water falling over them, cheeks flushed and expression practically drunk with happiness. Her master simply smiled back at her, a big, silly looking, toothy grin that she'd come to love over the years she'd been at his side.

Feeling a rush of emotions swelling inside her, Primrose turned herself around and rose up on her tail so that she could throw her arms around her master's midriff in a tight and affectionate hug, her face buried in chest while she yipped contently. A shudder passed through her when he returned the embrace and she felt those safe arms around her like before.

In this moment she really wished her master could actually understand what she was saying to him when she spoke. Sure, he, like many trainers with their Pokémon, could often figure out what she wanted to get across when she called out to him, but there was no way she could accurately get across her emotions through that limited form communication. Right now, she wanted dearly to tell him that he was the best human on the planet and that she truly loved him with all her heart, but sadly that was impossible with the language barrier between them.

Instead, Primrose had to settle for nuzzling against her master, her freshly cleaned, pure white coat clashing distinctively with his tan, almost bronze skin.

That's when she felt it. The growing hardness against her stomach.

It was an odd thing to feel so suddenly, and it made her let go of his midriff and back away slightly to see exactly what it was. Her face, though she hoped her master couldn't tell through the steam, was as red as the beans that she was fed when she did a good job in battle.

Her master coughed and looked away, laughing to himself as if the situation was funny to him. Primrose herself thought it was quite serious however. It wasn't normally that her master would show such obvious signs of arousal around her, if at all. She had come to think that he was just not all that into that kind of thing.

And yet there he was, in all of his rather large glory, and she really hoped that her expression didn't betray what she really felt; because she honestly really, _really liked_ what she saw, and despite knowing that it was certainly not _normal_ to feel that way, she moved forward anyway and gently nuzzled his quickly growing erection with her snout.

"Prim?! What are you- d-doing... ah..." her master managed to croak out before she gave his cock a lick. The feeling shut him up. He was entirely unable to voice his shock at the situation as the sensation of her tongue was too much for him to handle so suddenly and without any prior warning.

Primrose had no idea just what she had been expecting, if anything at all, when it came to the taste of her master's cock when she'd acted on the sudden, impulsive urge in her head, but as she let her inhumanly long and dexterous tongue wander along the edge of his glans, she found herself feeling pleasantly surprised. It was unlike any other taste she'd ever experienced, but something about how exotic it was only made her like it more. It was so strong and undeniably masculine, carrying some of his unique scent, but still far from overpowering.

Letting go of his stomach, Primrose lowered herself back to the floor to get a better angle as she continued exploring her master's cock with her tongue, slowly moving further down its length and only becoming more adventurous with every inch she tasted. If she was being honest with herself, she'd secretly dreaming about something like this for a while now, it had just taken a lot of time for her to accept it. Now she didn't care whether or not what she was doing was considered _wrong_ by humans or other Pokemon, she _needed_ to show her master how she felt about him and this was the only way she could think of.

He just made her so happy, and he'd worked so hard to get the two of them to the top. When she reached the base of his cock, her eyes turned up to his, his face scrunched up in what she hoped was pleasure.

"Prim..." he breathed out heavily as he covered his mouth with the back of his hand, "T-this isn't... we can't do this..."

The golden _no_ or _stop_ that Primrose had been dreading was nowhere to be found in her master's words, and with another, huskier yip and nuzzle against his hard length, she moved back towards his head again, her heart hammering inside her chest. As much as she liked doing this, if her master told her to stop, she wouldn't continue. Her reason for doing this in the first place was to make him feel good so that he would understand her feelings towards him, and she would never force herself on him. She loved him after all.

When her tongue once again passed over the head of her master's cock, Primrose let out a small noise of surprise at the new, much saltier taste that met her. It too was entirely new to her, but something about it caused her chest to begin churning like a whirlpool and she suddenly felt a wild desire to taste more of the mystery substance.

The warm water constantly cascading over them did nothing but enhance the situation, the comfortable feeling of being blanketed in flowing bliss all but forced her master's mouth shut as she licked and softly yipped happily. He brought his hand down to pet and caress her head, trying to get out one more tiny word of resistance with a weak "No..."

There was no heart in the word, no actual command. He wanted this as much as she did, Primrose was sure of it. And it wasn't exactly like he could do anything to stop her. He was quite literally against wall now.

"Prim, y-you... ah..." There was arguably too much pleasure rushing through him as she licked at his throbbing length. Experimentally, she kissed the head of his cock with a cute little vocalization that he couldn't really classify before she finally felt it was time to move further.

Closing her eyes, Primrose slowly let her kiss become _more_ as she took her master's head into her warm mouth, massaging its underside with her agile tongue while giving the exotic tasting flesh an experimental suck. Immediately she got a response as her master's hips bucked against her snout, pushing more of his cock into her waiting maw, a loud groan falling from his lips at the new sensation.

The part of him that wanted to tell Primrose to stop was growing smaller and smaller with every second his manhood was tended to by the Primarina, and the happiness that he saw in her eyes and heard in her voice only made it harder for him to resist the urge of letting go entirely. He ran his hand through her short, wet fur and their eyes met for a moment.

Primrose had always liked her master's eyes. They were the first thing she could remember seeing after she got out of her pokeball for the first time and ever since then they had been ingrained into her memory as something _good_. And now they were radiating lust and pleasure as he gazed down upon her. Being looked at in such a way by her master made a tingle shoot down Primrose's spine and she couldn't deny that it was something that she'd wanted to feel for a long time.

With a happy, albeit muffled chirp, the Primarina moved her head further down her master's wonderful tasting cock, making sure her tongue explored every new inch she was 'given' as thoroughly as possible. Being so fixated on his eyes, she didn't notice just how much of her master's length she'd taken into her mouth and as such the meeting of her cold nose and his hot abdomen was a surprise to her.

Only then did Primrose notice that it wasn't just her mouth that was filled with her his cock, her throat too had easily swallowed her master.

While being deepthroated by his most beloved Pokémon certainly wasn't what he had initially planned to happen, as he bottomed out in her throat he really couldn't deny how amazing the situation was. He loved Primrose. He loved her so much, and though he always knew that, this was a different kind of love. It certainly wasn't something that could happen, at least, not in the way it could with another human being at least, but he felt that, as he twitched from how amazing it felt being inside her mouth, he could entertain the thought.

Primrose on the other hand always knew that the love she held for her trainer was something that was impossible. But impossible was a word she wasn't even thinking about at the moment, and all she wanted to do was get her master off and make him feel good. She wanted more of the salty taste, and she wanted to drink freely of the lust that was pouring out from every single second that she was performing this sordid, lascivious act that was, at least bordering on being, forbidden.

With a throaty groan, her master started to rhythmically pull out and thrust back into her inviting mouth, enjoying the way her tongue greeted him so eagerly, and the way she let out a meek sounding mewl with every thrust.

"P-Prim... more..." was all he could say.

Just like the lust in his eyes had excited her, hearing her master speaking to her with such a heated voice made Primrose practically shiver in delight. With newfound purpose, she met his thrusts eagerly, her lack of a gag reflex letting him easily reach her throat without having to worry about her choking. Her _reward_ for doing so was more of her master's precum landing on her waiting tongue whenever he pulled his hips back, all of which she licked up with heated fervor.

Both trainer and Pokemon were losing themselves in the moment, and neither desired said moment to end. Making her master feel good made Primrose so happy that her own _needs_ didn't even cross her mind and she was certain she'd be content with servicing him with her mouth for _hours_ more if he allowed her.

Sadly, or fortunately depending on how you looked at it, her master's physiology wouldn't let that happen as he could feel his release get closer and closer. Thanks to all the work him and his team had been doing recently, he hadn't exactly had much _alone time_ and as such he knew what was coming was going to be big. He wanted to give Primrose a heads up about what was about to happen, but he couldn't get the words out as the lewd Primarina glued her snout to his base and her throat tightened around him in an absolutely dizzying way.

It was the straw that broke the Camerupt's back, and as Primrose pulled her head back, her mouth was suddenly filled with a hot, thick, _creamy_ substance that threatened to override her tastebuds.

With a cry that was almost too loud for her master's comfort, she took it like a champ. A few spurts erupted down her throat, and when he pulled back out of reflex a whole bunch shot right onto her tongue and absolutely filled her mouth to the brim, making her the happiest and lewdest little Primarina in Alola.

Her master pulled out of her mouth and all but fell to the floor of the shower, gasping and breathing as hard as he ever had before. His eyes were closed tightly as he bathed in the , letting himself just relax after such a mind shattering orgasm. His load had been much bigger than he ever thought possible, and as he opened his eyes he was gifted a sight so lewd he got hard again immediately.

Prim was _thoroughly_ enjoying his cum, swishing it around in her mouth before swallowing loudly, opening her mouth and letting some of it drip from her lips as she panted and sighed. The naughty little girl was almost too happy to have received a mouthful of her master's semen.

The water quickly washed away what landed on the floor, and without even thinking she moved forward to hug her master as best she could. He wrapped his arms around her as she rested her head in the crook of his neck.

"Prim... that was amazing. Thank you."

Feeling her master hugging her back, coupled with his soft words, almost made Primrose worry her heart was going to explode from pure happiness. Her mouth still tasted of his seed, a taste that she vowed to never forget for as long as she lived, and she considered her 'mission' to have ended up as a resounding success.

"Marina~..." she cooed as she snuggled further into her master's embrace. What could only be described as a purr rumbled inside her chest as she felt him run his hand along her back, stopping momentarily to scratch that extra special place just above her tail that he knew she loved so much.

The reaction he got from the Primarina this time, however, was not what he'd been expecting. A shudder passed through her body and she seemed to push herself further against him. Specifically her lower half. He could feel how she was practically grinding what he figured was her waist against one of his thighs, and as he watched her do it, he noticed the warmth of the area. Along with the sliver of pink peeking out from inside her coat of fur.

A profuse redness settled on her master's cheeks as he realized what Primrose was doing, but even as _different_ as the whole situation was, he wasn't grossed out or the like by it. In fact, he felt it was pretty much natural for her to have gotten aroused herself from using her mouth on him, especially considering just how much she had seemed to have enjoyed herself. He continued to watch Prim rub herself on his thigh for a moment longer, his own arousal returning slowly but surely, before an absolutely crazy idea crossed his mind. While his emotions about everything that had just happened were still unclear, a part of him still wanted to return the favor to his favorite Pokemon. She'd _earned_ as much after all...

Prim hadn't intended to begin to rub her pussy against her master when she'd hugged him at first, but when he'd scratched that special spot she just hadn't been able to help herself. A flash of need had shot through her and a desire to do _more_ with him had filled her mind to the brim. She had no idea just how he was going to react to her actions anymore, all she knew was that she wanted to show her master more of her love.

She let out a small whine as he smiled and began scratching her special place once more. But she found this time it was too much to bear, with an aching heat deep within, burning like the hottest of embers. She could almost swear she changed types somehow.

"Prim... You're so cute, you know that?" her master said lovingly, his scratches turning to a gentle caress as she kept rubbing into him with a heated excitement that was almost surprising. It seemed like she had been holding this in for a long, long time.

She shuddered as her pussy rubbed against his hard cock, and he couldn't help but laugh at the look on her face. It was too adorable. She looked deep into his eyes and asked the burning question that she knew she probably shouldn't have been asking. But the heat was overwhelming her, and she needed to get rid of it somehow, and mating with her master seemed like the only way to do it.

"If that's what you really want, we'll do it," her master said with a smile, leaning down to place a kiss on her head.

If this was all some wonderful dream, Primrose decided in that very moment that she never wanted to wake up again. Her cheeks continued to flush scarlet and she felt as if electricity was arcing between her fur and her master's hand whenever he touched her, but she knew that she'd never ever felt such a strong _want_ for something as she did for him right now.

"Pri... Pri~..." she practically panted as she scooted away from her master slightly, turning so that she was laying on her back, exposing herself to him fully. She could tell that the lewd display caught his eyes immediately and if possible she felt even hotter from his gaze alone. Carefully, her tongue lolling out of her mouth from just how turned on and sensitive she was, Primrose spread her pink lips with her flippers.

Without question, it was the most erotic sight her master had ever seen, and unlike before, this time he didn't feel conflicted by his cock twitching from the desire he felt towards his favorite Pokémon.

Not having been raised to leave a lady waiting when she wanted something, even if his dad probably hadn't envisioned a turned on Primarina to be said 'lady' when he'd given him that lesson all those years ago, her master moved up and settled with his knees on either side of Primrose's tail. It almost seemed like her eyes were completely _entranced_ by his cock and he could see her mouth had fallen open slightly as she panted.

"I hope you're ready for this..." he said with a slightly nervous laugh, lining his head up with her sodden folds...

Only for Primrose to lock her flippers around his midsection and pull him down against her, making the entirety of his length disappear into her waiting pussy in one go.

It was as if the fire inside of her was immediately sated, only for it to return with all the ferocity of a raging volcano. Her mind practically shattered and she felt her entire body go slack for a short second. A short spurt of her juices dribbled down either side of her master's cock as her short orgasm came to a close. She'd gotten release, but it was too swift, and as her thoughts became cohesive once more, it almost hurt with how much her need was still begging to be tended to. All Prim could do was let her master settle into the feeling and try not to move too much, lest the feeling become too much for her to take and she explode completely. Or at the very least, that's what she felt like would happen.

Her master started moving without warning, and even though she had a tight grip on his waist, pulling him down as hard as she could, he still had the strength to lift himself up and thrust inside of her, bottoming out right away. That first thrust nearly destroyed her mind with pleasure. Doing something so... _lewd_ with her master. Something forbidden. This was something she had never thought she'd live to experience, but now that it was happening, every cell in her body seemed to cry out for even more.

Her master reached down and placed his hands in what he was hoping was a comfortable position for her, and before she could even think of what he was planning to do, he started thrusting into her rhythmically. His cock felt even better deep inside of her, which she didn't even think possible.

Primrose was incredibly tight, but not the point of being uncomfortable for her master, and even though, as he settled into a pace of deep, powerful thrusts, he initially worried for his Primarina's safety, the almost delirious expression on her face, her tongue still hanging from her open maw, assured him that she was feeling just as good, if not better than him in that very moment.

Every time her master managed to bottom out inside her, Primrose could feel her entire body shake and writhe against him. Every thrust made her feel as if she was being dunked in a mix of molten lava and completely undiluted pleasure, and if it went on for much longer she was sure she would completely lose her mind. Something she welcomed with open arms.

Their combined moans and grunts echoed inside the shower along with the wet slapping of their hips meeting. Forbidden or not, the pleasure that both Primrose and her master were feeling was more real than anything right now and neither had any intention on stopping before they were both absolutely spent.

"Ma! Ri! Na!" Primrose sang brokenly as she struggled with keeping her flippers around her master's waist. Her mind was so clouded that she could hardly think anymore, much less control her body well, but everything just felt so good that she couldn't even begin to care.

Every single thrust, every single cry, it all seemed to be building into this one moment that was inevitable, and yet, both Primrose and her master wanted to delay said moment. They wanted time to stop, and they wanted to lose themselves in the pleasure forever; but they both knew that was impossible, and despite everything they could feel it coming. It was finite, much like everything else in life.

The faster they went, the closer the moment was, but the slower they went, the harder the pleasure was to take. Her master had always heard that slow and sensual was the way to go, but having tried, now, he saw that that was entirely impossible. It was almost unbearable. Going fast nullified some of the pleasure, but also increased it in a much different way: at the very least he knew that if he went fast he was able to last longer, if that made any sense at all.

If anything, it was all about finding the right rhythm, and he was sure he had found that rhythm beautifully. The only problem was, that rhythm was bringing Primrose to the edge faster than he would have liked. He wanted to finish together.

At least he was being assured that she would have as much fun as possible. That was the upside.

Primrose cried out once more, cumming again, her flippers falling to her side, unable to hold on as her body went slack and she could barely do anything but drool happily from the pleasure. Her master sped up almost regretfully, feeling like if this dragged on any longer he would go insane.

Her master felt her already tight pussy constrict around him, almost as if she were trying to milk him of all he's worth. Every ounce of cum, she wanted it. Almost greedily, she begged in her own way to be completely filled up, all the way to the brim, and he was going to give it to her.

His hands firmly planted on either side of her, he growled through grit teeth, moaning afterwards as he pounded ruthlessly, yet lovingly, into her wet insides and shook as the most powerful orgasm he had ever had rocked his entire body and he emptied into her, slamming in all the way to the hilt.

Still reeling from her orgasm, Primrose could only whimper and whine as what felt like liquid fire shot into her, the feeling robbing her of any remains of sense she still had left. Her master's semen was now filling her to the brim, stuffing her womb, and she couldn't be happier. She never wanted the feeling to end, she wanted to be able to keep both him and his thick seed inside her forever, but she didn't have the energy left needed to pull him close.

Her master, meanwhile, did his best to calm his racing heartbeat, his hips still twitching against the Primarina's pussy. Her walls felt like they were draining every single drop of cum they could and he was damn sure he'd need quite a while to recharge after this.

While the urge to stay within her pussy's warm, tight embrace was significant, he eventually pulled his slowly softening cock out of Primrose, and he was immediately enraptured by the sight of his large load spilling from her insides, pooling briefly on the shower room floor before being swept away down the drain. From the way Primrose was crooning as she tiredly rubbed her stuffed belly, he figured she was still far from _empty_ , and that knowledge made him a bit more happy than he'd ever like to admit to anyone ever.

"How are you doing, girl?" he eventually asked as he moved to sit beside his affectionate water Pokemon.

"Marina..." was all Primrose managed to offer in return as her head moved weakly to lay atop his lap. While her master was certainly tired, she looked absolutely _spent_ after their passionate lovemaking.

They spent some time like that, simply bathing in the afterglow of their 'forbidden' act as the soothing water of the shower continued to rain down on them. Primrose was certain she would be content staying like this forever; filled with her masters cum and still tingling all over from her orgasms. Her breathing was calm and evening out slowly but surely, sparkling violet eyes getting closer and closer to shutting.

Noticing his companions relaxed state, her master could only chuckle gently as he pet her head affectionately. "Falling asleep on me are we?" he teased the Primarina, to which she could only warble softly in reply. "Come on, let's get you dried off and into bed. I promise it's much more comfortable than this floor."

Almost reluctantly, Primrose lifted her head from her beloved master's lap, leaning up to lick his cheek before getting up on her fins and following him out of the shower. She was barely aware of when he threw a towel around her and started drying off her soaked fur, simply relishing in the feeling of his touch and attention.

"If you fall asleep on me right now, I am not carrying your big butt into bed," she heard her master chuckle again and she couldn't help but join in on it. It was simply such a nice sound.

Patting her completely dry, he showed her more affection than ever before as he made sure to get even those areas that he wouldn't even think about going near before. A line had been crossed, for better or for worse, and now there was no such line. They were simply comfortable, and her master felt for sure that there would never be an awkward moment again relating to her mating needs.

Before, he would give her cold showers to make sure she got relief when she needed it, now though... well, he saw a lot more fun for both him and Prim in the future. Which wasn't a bad thing, really. He had had a wonderful time.

"Alright, come on, girl... let's get some rest, yeah?" He finished drying himself off and, despite what he'd told her before, lifted her up in a bridal carry again. At this point, Primrose would have been totally fine with staying right there in her master's arms as he carried her, now completely dry as well, back into their room, but as soon as they got to a certain point, he promptly fell into the big, soft bed that they had been blessed with. Almost immediately, It became clear that they were going to be well rested whenever it was that they woke up tomorrow.

As soon as she felt the soft mattress underneath her, Primrose sought out her masters lap, snuggling into his warm body. This was her special spot and she was completely, 100%, absolutely super sure that she'd sleep better than she ever had before if she rested on top of it now. Her master's affection, her own love for him, the comfortable soreness developing in her midsection, it all melded together to make her feel that everything in the world was just perfect, in every possible way.

"Pri-pri..." she yipped softly as she closed her eyes fully and let the lulls of sleep grab hold of her body, a smile coming to her lips when she felt her master's hand return to idly scratch her head.

With everything that had happened, she almost looked forward to going into heat this year...


End file.
